Dauntless-class Battleship
Dauntless, Cascadian Dreadnought laid down 1920 Units: 6 *''CRS Dauntless'' *''CRS Relentless'' *''CRS Fearless'' *''CRS Superb'' *''CRS Challenger'' *''CRS Thunderer'' Displacement: 45,585 t light; 48,414 t standard; 51,970 t normal; 54,815 t full load Dimensions: Length (overall / waterline) x beam x draught (normal/deep) (819.76 ft / 800.00 ft) x 106.00 ft x (33.00 / 34.53 ft) (249.86 m / 243.84 m) x 32.31 m x (10.06 / 10.53 m) Armament: 12 - 16.00" / 406 mm 50.0 cal guns - 2,240.01lbs / 1,016.05kg shells, 100 per gun Breech loading guns in turret on barbette mounts, 1920 Model 4 x 3-gun mounts on centreline ends, evenly spread 2 raised mounts - superfiring 8 - 5.00" / 127 mm 50.0 cal guns - 66.16lbs / 30.01kg shells, 350 per gun Quick firing guns in turret on barbette mounts, 1919 Model 4 x Twin mounts on sides, evenly spread 6 - 4.00" / 102 mm 43.0 cal guns - 31.26lbs / 14.18kg shells, 1,000 per gun Dual purpose guns in deck mounts, 1920 Model 3 x 2 row twin mounts on side ends, majority forward 3 raised mounts 40 - 1.57" / 40.0 mm 40.0 cal guns - 2.01lbs / 0.91kg shells, 2,000 per gun Anti-air guns in deck mounts, 1920 Model 5 x 2 row quad mounts on sides, forward evenly spread 2 raised mounts 5 x 2 row quad mounts on sides, aft evenly spread 2 raised mounts Weight of broadside 27,677 lbs / 12,554 kg Armour: - Belts: Width (max) Length (avg) Height (avg) Main: 15.0" / 381 mm 450.00 ft / 137.16 m 16.00 ft / 4.88 m Ends: Unarmoured Main Belt covers 87 % of normal length - Torpedo Bulkhead - Additional damage containing bulkheads: 4.00" / 102 mm 450.00 ft / 137.16 m 30.00 ft / 9.14 m Beam between torpedo bulkheads 77.50 ft / 23.62 m - Gun armour: Face (max) Other gunhouse (avg) Barbette/hoist (max) Main: 18.0" / 457 mm 7.00" / 178 mm 13.5" / 343 mm 2nd: 5.00" / 127 mm 2.00" / 51 mm 4.50" / 114 mm 3rd: 0.50" / 13 mm - - 4th: 0.20" / 5 mm - - - Armoured deck - single deck: For and Aft decks: 8.00" / 203 mm Forecastle: 1.00" / 25 mm Quarter deck: 1.00" / 25 mm - Conning towers: Forward 16.00" / 406 mm, Aft 3.00" / 76 mm Machinery: Oil fired boilers, steam turbines, Electric cruising motors plus geared drives, 4 shafts, 66,001 shp / 49,237 Kw = 23.20 kts Range 9,000nm at 15.00 kts Bunker at max displacement = 6,402 tons Complement: 1,720 - 2,237 Cost: £11.066 million / $44.264 million Distribution of weights at normal displacement: Armament: 5,903 tons, 11.4 % - Guns: 5,903 tons, 11.4 % Armour: 19,809 tons, 38.1 % - Belts: 4,772 tons, 9.2 % - Torpedo bulkhead: 1,998 tons, 3.8 % - Armament: 4,368 tons, 8.4 % - Armour Deck: 8,101 tons, 15.6 % - Conning Towers: 570 tons, 1.1 % Machinery: 2,308 tons, 4.4 % Hull, fittings & equipment: 17,509 tons, 33.7 % Fuel, ammunition & stores: 6,386 tons, 12.3 % Miscellaneous weights: 56 tons, 0.1 % - Hull above water: 6 tons - On freeboard deck: 50 tons Overall survivability and seakeeping ability: Survivability (Non-critical penetrating hits needed to sink ship): 71,269 lbs / 32,327 Kg = 34.8 x 16.0 " / 406 mm shells or 12.5 torpedoes Stability (Unstable if below 1.00): 1.05 Metacentric height 6.0 ft / 1.8 m Roll period: 18.1 seconds Steadiness - As gun platform (Average = 50 %): 60 % - Recoil effect (Restricted arc if above 1.00): 0.94 Seaboat quality (Average = 1.00): 1.19 Hull form characteristics: Hull has a flush deck, a normal bow and a round stern Block coefficient (normal/deep): 0.650 / 0.655 Length to Beam Ratio: 7.55 : 1 'Natural speed' for length: 28.28 kts Power going to wave formation at top speed: 40 % Trim (Max stability = 0, Max steadiness = 100): 50 Bow angle (Positive = bow angles forward): 10.00 degrees Stern overhang: 15.00 ft / 4.57 m Freeboard (% = length of deck as a percentage of waterline length): Fore end, Aft end - Forecastle: 20.00 %, 27.00 ft / 8.23 m, 23.50 ft / 7.16 m - Forward deck: 30.00 %, 23.50 ft / 7.16 m, 18.00 ft / 5.49 m - Aft deck: 35.00 %, 18.00 ft / 5.49 m, 18.00 ft / 5.49 m - Quarter deck: 15.00 %, 18.00 ft / 5.49 m, 18.00 ft / 5.49 m - Average freeboard: 20.21 ft / 6.16 m Ship tends to be wet forward Ship space, strength and comments: Space - Hull below water (magazines/engines, low = better): 86.3 % - Above water (accommodation/working, high = better): 138.6 % Waterplane Area: 64,962 Square feet or 6,035 Square metres Displacement factor (Displacement / loading): 102 % Structure weight / hull surface area: 228 lbs/sq ft or 1,115 Kg/sq metre Hull strength (Relative): - Cross-sectional: 0.99 - Longitudinal: 1.06 - Overall: 1.00 Adequate machinery, storage, compartmentation space Excellent accommodation and workspace room Category:SDNW3 Dreadnoughts Category:Cascadian Naval Vessels